The Negotiation
by SoraOokami12
Summary: Loki comes to Tony to make a dubious offer. One-shot smut. Dub-con. FrostIron.


**A/N:**_ Welcome to my first FrostIron fic! This pairing was just too enticing to ignore. At the threat of sounding egotistical, I have to say, I'm quite fond of it. Haha So, if you like it as well, please feel free to leave some reviews! I love the feedback. _

Tony had thought it had been his idea to try to threaten the god of mischief in his tower amidst a raging battle. He was the one in control as he strolled up to the bar nonchalantly. What he hadn't known was that the idea had already been planted by Loki. When the god first laid eyes upon the man who hid in a suit of metal years prior to his planned attack, the seed had been placed. But that was the only manipulation the god partook in, he wanted the rest to be purely Tony.

The god participated in the banter for a little while. Giving his prey the sense of security so that he may strip it away. After the man of iron gave his spill, and Loki did not respond immediately, the philanthropist raised his eyebrows with expectation. "Well? Usually there's a bit of back and forth to these sorts of things."

"Yes," Loki replied, spinning the scepter in his hand. "I suppose there is." With a slight hiss, the scepter vanished.

"Laying down your weapons, huh? Doesn't have the appeal you may think it does, considering you can do magic with just those hands alone," Tony said, leaning back on the bar, taking a sip from his drink.

"Just getting it out of the way." Loki's shockingly green eyes locked onto those deep brown ones as he made his way towards the mortal. Tony tensed up, seeing how close the god was getting to him.

"Out of the way of…?" he asked, trying not to let any trepidation show in his voice.

"My offer," the god replied with a quirky tilt of his head, accompanied by a slow smile. He was now barely a foot away from the mortal, and he could smell the alcohol of his drink, the cologne he wore and the unmistakable odor of motor oil.

"Well, let's have it," the entrepreneur said, wishing he could slip behind the bar, giving to some distance.

That devious smile made its appearance as he began, "If you let me have you, just once. I will spare this planet."

A worrying knot formed in Tony's stomach as his mind desperately tried to ignore the glaring fact of what the god was asking. In his denial, he asked for clarification, "Have me?"

Now the god was even nearer. Tony found himself remembering a calculus class he had taken years ago. Maybe this encounter will be like a limit. Infinitely drawing closer, but never touching. He could feel the god's cool breath as his green eyes devoured him, "I think you know the exact implication I mean, Tony Stark, considering your rather playboy reputation. Shouldn't be too far a leap for you."

It was confirmed. The knot sunk, and now he felt a bit ill. "How am I supposed to trust the god of lies? How do I know you just won't," a struggling pause, "_have_ me and continue to wreak havoc on this world?"

The scepter appeared once again, but now it was in Tony's hands. The Asgardian nodded to it. "That is the only way you can close the portal. You may ask Selvig at this moment to confirm it."

Tony turned on the com and did just at the trickster asked. To his astonishment, the god told the truth. The playboy thought of several plans to escape with the scepter without having to take up the offer, but he knew the god was just as clever.

"Why? Why give up the proverbial throne of Earth just to have me in bed?" Tony asked warily.

The god chuckled. "I could have this planet any moment I wanted. What you see out there is a mere fraction of the possible forces I have at my fingertips. You all think I'm groveling for power, but what you do not realize is that I am a god of chaos. I just enjoy watching things burn, Tony," he decanted as a mischievous smile played on his lips, like it was all one big joke.

"And me?"

The god finally closed the distance between the two of them and that had chills racing across the mortal's skin. He leaned into Tony's ear as he revealed, "Because you are the great Tony Stark. The people of this planet idolize you and to have you writhing beneath me as all of your dear friends fight for their lives," he laughed, "What's not to crave?"

The god backed off then. He strolled over to the over-sized windows and watched as his army tore the city apart. His eyes caught onto a flash of red, white and blue as the American soldier hurled his shield at one of the Chitauri. "I'll let you decide. I will not have someone forcefully."

"This seems a lot like force to me," Tony snarled.

"No, this is persuasion," the immortal replied with a smirk. Tony would be damned if he said that that smirk didn't get to him. As the god looked back onto the battlefield, the human let his eyes really look at him. He was definitely a god, Tony thought to himself. His porcelain skin seemed to be too perfect, his eyes too green and hair too black. The ideal of attractiveness was standing before him. But his malice for the man muddled up any thoughts of true lust. Then his eyes caught onto a large green being falling from one of the gigantic eel-like monsters. When the man was not in his destructive form, Banner was about one of the closest friends Tony had.

"Okay," he said with very little conviction.

Loki turned on him slowly, a Cheshire grin spreading across his face. "What was that?"

"You heard me, goddammit, I said," he took in a deep breath as he closed his eyes, "Okay. I will sleep with you."

There was a look of triumph on the god's face as he came upon the man once again. "Very wise decision, my friend." Loki did not try to kiss him. He simply ran a finger along the mortal's jaw line. The look of defiance was so evident on the entrepreneur's face, it was almost comical.

"I will have you begging," he growled into the mortal's ear from behind as one hand slid under his shirt. The abdominal muscles twitched at the cold, light touch. When the man only humphed in response, Loki smiled. "Are you going to try to prove me wrong?"

"Damn right," Tony growled back. It was at this that Loki cheated. He used magic to send a sensation of warmth to work its way down the mortal's torso. He let it burn slightly in less tender spots, like the touch of hot wax spilling. Stark gasped and unconsciously leaned back into the god at the feeling of it. Loki drug his tongue along the side of Tony's neck and hummed pleasingly in his ear.

Tony felt his reservations slipping bit by bit. He hated his body for the way it was reacting to the stimulus. That was it, it was just biology. He couldn't be blamed for what happened when Loki removed his shirt and started biting his neck, more less the response when he felt the man's fingernails scale down his back so slowly. He swallowed against his pride when Loki felt around him, felt the bulge that was forming in his pants. It was akin to torture, but with pleasure instead of pain.

When the god walked back in front of him, the worrying knot reappeared. He had no idea what the villain intended to do, how degrading the acts may be. But what worried him more was the fact that he may enjoy those acts. The emerald eyes looked deeply into those almond brown ones, whose pupils were blown from arousal. "Take off my clothes," the god simply stated in an undemanding tone.

Tony hesitated, but he knew deep down that he hadn't hesitated nearly long enough before he was working off the straps of the god's clothing. It took him a moment, being unfamiliar with the designs of the foreign attire. But the god seemed patient, eyes watching every moment, every fumble. As he slipped off the top half of the armor along with the clothes beneath, there was an explosion outside. It now occurred to Tony that they were still in the front of the tower, easily seen by anyone who happened to look their way. His heart beat now doubled.

"Care to move this somewhere, more intimate?" Tony asked, hating the sounds of desperation he heard.

"No," the god replied with nothing further.

Right. All part of the game. It was then that Tony noticed the expanse of pale skin he had unveiled. He couldn't deny that the god's frame was gorgeous. He was nowhere near Thor's physique, but everything was still outlined. It worked with who Loki was. Lithe. After Tony's obvious lingering looks, the god stopped his continuation. Those pale fingers took a hold of his chin and lifted it slightly. He leaned into him. Another gasp as he felt the coolness of the Asgardian's body. It was so different. Everything was different, and Tony's natural curious mind wondered about things to come.

Those lips kissed at his jaw and down his neck. He knew the god was purposely leaving bruises as he felt those teeth graze him more than once. Somehow, he wasn't bothered by this. Loki nipped at his collar bone, then took a nipple between his teeth. This caused a sharp intake of breath from the mortal. It was in such contrast from the heat he felt earlier, but it was not unpleasant, no, not even close.

Tony's mind began battling against him then. His friends were out there, just beyond those windows and here he was, being hopelessly turned on by the one causing their misery. _But you're practically saving the world_, he thought desperately as his head tilted back when he felt that tongue drifting lower.

"Oh God," Tony whimpered helplessly as he felt his pants suddenly vanish.

He felt more than heard Loki's chuckle as the villain fell to his knees, "That's right."

When he felt the god's mouth wrap around him, he moaned against his own will. Something had changed. Those lips no longer felt cold, but warm. Inhumanly warm. When Loki's tongue licked across his head, he realized then that he was about to have the best blowjob he had ever had in his lifetime, and he couldn't feel ashamed by that. The god hummed and the vibrations had Tony stabilizing himself with one arm on the bar behind him and the other hand buried in that long dark hair. He then dared to look down to watch. His hips thrust into that mouth unwillingly as his eyes landed on the god's face. His eyebrows were knit and eyes closed in concentration. Tony then felt like he was being worshipped by a god.

Stark felt the very beginning of the build, and shame made its appearance again. He wanted that mind-blowing orgasm that was just on the horizon. He didn't want to stop his thrusts into that mouth. But he was once again made to acknowledge that he was not the one in control here. Loki pulled the playboy's cock out of his mouth with a profane pop. Green eyes looked up knowingly at him then. Tony had to choke back the whine that threatened to make itself heard.

"I think this is the part we should move to the couch, do you agree?" came Loki's smooth voice, slightly out of breath.

Tony could only nod as he looked away. Ever fiber in his being wanted to just pull that head back down, to have that mouth around him, to feel his orgasm take him as his seed spilled down the god's throat. He couldn't even hate himself for it anymore. The god was completely naked by the time they made it to the couch. His erection made Tony nervous, but also made his desire all the fiercer. Loki instructed him to lie on his back on the sofa, and he did so with minimal hesitation. He was too far in at this point.

Loki had a tube of lubricant in his hand that Tony was fairly certain wasn't his. As he lathered up his fingers, the mortal started to become more uncomfortable. This was about to happen and, fuck, he wanted it. When the god straddled him, he wondered what exactly the god was planning on doing, and when he moved his fingers to Tony's cock, a realization slowly slid over him. His mind struggled with the idea as he felt that hand slide along him.

The god moved forward, mouth once again at his ear. "I will not have someone forcefully," he repeated, his voice now lowered with arousal. Tony moaned and moved up into his hand as the god's thumb slipped over his slit. He couldn't think, he didn't want to think.

Now Loki was positioned above him. There was a moment of pause, a moment for both of them to know exactly what was about to happen, and then it did. Loki slowly lowered himself onto Tony, and the look on the immortal's face was one he never thought he would see on an enemy's. Tony knew he was feeling as much pleasure as he was. Their moans intermingled in the air as the god started to move up and down. It was a heady sensation, being inside an immortal being. _Different,_ he thought again, _better. _Stark was conscious that his hands had moved to Loki's thighs to help stabilize him. He felt those muscles move and quiver to bring them both so much ecstasy. When Tony felt the start of the build again, he groaned in frustration when the god stopped abruptly.

The god smiled, God that was a sexy smile, and murmured, "One last change."

In a moment that seemed to cause the immortal no effort, Loki was on his back and Tony was on top of him, still seated deeply inside of him. Tony's chest tightened as he realized what the god had done. He was being forced to make a decision, a decision his mind and body warred over.

"As always, it is your choice, Stark," the god said in a sultry voice, eyes gleaming.

There was a long pause, a pause full of internal struggle. Then Tony shouted in anger as hips began to move. The god tilted his head back, chuckling deeply in his chest. "There's a good boy," he moaned, his hands grasping onto the back of Tony's shoulder blades.

"Shut up," Stark growled, his head bowed as he pushed and pulled himself in and out of enemy number one. Loki only groaned in response. The sound of flesh hitting against flesh echoed off the walls of the large living room. Their breaths became pants. The feeling, it was too good. He knew no one would ever understand, but Tony would. It was sex he would never have again. The god played tricks somehow. The moans that issued from him resonated deeply in Tony's mind. Every movement he made all added to his arousal. Everything focused on the two of them, in this moment. Nothing else existed but _this,_ with the god of chaos.

Loki had placed his hand on his own erection, pleasuring himself to the same rhythm Tony was taking him. Tony could not help but to watch the god beneath him. It was like nothing he had ever seen. The god radiated sex, he bathed in attraction and basked in lust. Just the rise and fall of his chest as he took every breath seemed to only serve for this purpose. For the final time, Tony's build began. He almost didn't want it to happen. It felt that it was going to be over too soon. But it was too late; he was going to go over the edge. As with the rest of the entire experience, his orgasm was far superior to everything he had ever had before. He thought he was going to explode as it slowly crept up on him. His mind buzzed and hazed over as the pinnacle hit him. He knew he yelled, and he was fairly certain it was the god's name. Every muscle tensed as he slammed fully again and again inside of the immortal. He gasped for breath as the white hot noise faded.

When Tony opened his eyes again, if hadn't just had an orgasm, he knew he would have at the sight before him. The god had his own seed spilled across his belly, his head was tossed to one side, mouth open as he desperately tried to find his breath again, his usually pale face was flushed, hair was a mess and his eyes were closed. Tony then thanked every deity he could think of that he had surveillance of this room. He would always have this image.

When the god slid his eyes over to the man on top of him, Tony could only smile half nervously at him. And when the god leaned up to him, his face only inches away, the mortal did not shy away. Loki then kissed him, fully, openly. And God help him, Tony kissed him back. He grasped onto the back of the god's head and pressed in to kiss harder. It seemed to last forever and not long enough.

Then the god was gone in a whisper of green smoke. Tony looked over to the bar, dread sinking in. He sighed in relief when he saw the scepter still glistening on the bar counter. The man of iron laughed to himself as he strolled over, naked with sweat and cum stuck to him. He slid his hand along the weapon, feeling the odd tingling sensation of the power it held within. He had just saved the world, and loved every moment of it.


End file.
